Déchéance
by Lusaphira
Summary: Sakura a souffert par amour. Après la mort de Sasuke, elle a préféré fuir le monde ninja. Mais lorsque Ino la retrouva, Sakura dut se rendre à l'évidence. Elle était amoureuse de la blonde et elle la voulait. A elle, rien qu'à elle ... et pour toujours.


Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs ! Voici un petit OS sur ... Sakura, ce n'était pas dur à deviner. Il prend place à la fin du chapitre 484, avec une différence de taille. C'est très sombre, de l'angst et du drame, comme la plupart de mes écrits. Ce texte met également en scène le couple Sakura/Ino alors, vous voici prévenus.

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>Aussi loin que ses souvenirs ne remontent, Sakura avait toujours aimé Sasuke. Depuis sa prime enfance, elle avait toujours fantasmé sur ce brun si beau. Elle avait toujours été attirée par ce garçon si distant, si taciturne, si fier et si inaccessible. Comme les multiples fangirls qu'elle côtoyait et qu'elle concurrençait vainement, la rose était devenue passionnément éprise de ce shinobi.<p>

Cependant, à l'inverse des autres gamines victimes d'une fascination passagère, Sakura avait fait la douloureuse erreur de tomber profondément amoureuse. Toute sa vie, Sakura l'avait sincèrement aimé, sentant sa présence en elle comme une brûlure inextinguible. Il était toujours en elle et même s'il la rabaissait, la rabrouait ou l'humiliait, son cœur ne pouvait jamais se libérer de cette marque indélébile. Sakura n'avait jamais pu l'oublier, ni même cesser de l'aimer profondément.

Lorsqu'elle avait vu avec ses propres yeux Sasuke pour la dernière fois, c'était à l'époque de la grande réunion des cinq Kages. Après un combat acharné, Sasuke avait progressé sur le sentier de sa vengeance personnelle. Il avait tué Danzô, celui qui avait fait d'une division d'Ambu indisciplinée le socle fanatique des armées souterraines de Konoha, une armée obéissant sans broncher et impitoyablement efficace. Danzô lui même était également l'un des shinobis les plus dangereux, un vieillard rusé et fourbe qui manipulait les gens sans qu'ils en aient conscience. Un homme extrêmement puissant grâce à son corps, une enveloppe charnelle qu'il avait transformée en l'arme la plus dangereuse et plus abominable que l'on ait vue depuis longtemps.

Sakura avait vu le Mangekyô Sharingan briller dans les yeux d'onyx, tels des soleils émergeant pour éclairer le monde après la nuit noire. Ces yeux cramoisis n'avaient pas quitté son esprit une seule seconde, puisqu'elle se rappelait toujours du ninja si talentueux et prometteur qu'elle côtoyait.

Mais désormais, Sasuke avait beaucoup changé. La liquide carmin qui souillait la lame de Kusanagi et les nuages rouges sur sa veste indiquaient qu'il avait fait son choix. La haine l'avait pourri viscéralement pendant des années, au point qu'il ait basculé dans les ténèbres. Sa fragilité et sa douleur l'avaient à présent conduit sur la voie de la folie.

Toute sa vie, il avait pourchassé son frère et après avoit abattu son ainé, il s'était senti tellement vide. Lorsque Madara lui avait dévoilé l'atroce vérité, Sasuke avait à nouveau senti les flammes de la haine lui donner suffisamment de force pour continuer à vivre. Désormais, le nukenin avait totalement basculé dans les ténèbres. Avec son nouveau nindo, il avait juré de brûler Konoha jusqu'à la dernière feuille, tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait plus qu'une chose. Il avait tout sacrifié, tout perdu. Sa famille, abattue sous ses yeux. Ses coéquipiers, qu'il a trahi pour la puissance. Orochimaru, éviscéré pour s'être mis sur son chemin. L'équipe Hebi, pour qui il ne ressent rien. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose, la vengeance.

Sakura avait été abattue de voir dans quelle déchéance son idole était tombée. Mais elle refusait de le voir sombrer davantage. Profitant que Kakashi distraie le brun, elle s'était avancée par derrière, avait sorti son kunaï empoisonné avant de porter le coup final, celui qui devait mettre fin à toute cette haine. Fermant les yeux, elle se rappela qu'elle devait faire ce geste pour sauver Naruto, pour sauver Konoha, pour sauver Sasuke de lui même. D'un geste désespéré, son visage se crispa alors que l'arme blanche s'enfonça entre deux côtes, déversant le poison dans les poumons de Sasuke.

Poignardé dans le dos, le brun s'était retourné, stupéfait de ce coup furtif porté par une personne qu'il sous estimait toujours. Lui qui avait toujours pensé voir la mort arriver en face, voir le visage de son ennemi, le voilà qui constatait qu'il avait été tué par derrière. Une mort idiote, comme tant d'autres.

Sakura avait enregistré cette scène dans ses moindres détails. A chaque seconde, elle revoyait ces événements, ayant à la vue le ralenti de la chute du corps, un corps qui fut secoué de dernières convulsions avant de s'immobiliser pour toujours. Le visage crispé, les muscles tétanisés, le cadavre tomba dans la poussière avec un son étouffé.

Après ce meurtre, le cerveau de la rose avait connu comme un arrêt momentané, au cours duquel Sakura s'était figée. Elle était tombée en léthargie et toutes ses fonctions avaient comme été déconnectées. La mâchoire pendante, elle ne sentit même pas le kunaï glisser de ses doigts sans vie, elle ne sentit même pas ses jambes refuser de la porter plus longtemps. Face à un Kakashi médusé, Sakura s'était soudainement effondrée en hurlant. Aucune larme, aucun cri, rien ne pouvait retranscrire la souffrance qui l'habitait.

Ironiquement, le regard de Naruto fut ce qui la blessa davantage. Lorsqu'il arriva sur place, totalement essouflé, ce qu'il vit était comme un cauchemar. Il avait tout pardonné à Sasuke, il avait pardonné le Chidori, il avait pardonné la souffrance qu'il avait causé et Naruto ne voulait qu'une chose, le sauver. Pourtant, cette fois ci, il était en retard. Lorsqu'il vit Kakashi immobile, Sasuke à terre et Sakura hurlant, il comprit. Sasuke, son rival, son ami, son frère, était étendu sur la terre. Il était mort.

Mort.

Cette idée lui perça le cœur, surtout lorsqu'il comprit que Sakura l'avait tué.

Le blond n'a rien dit, mais l'incrédulité dans son regard azuré disparut au profit d'une froideur sans nom. Naruto se figurait toujours que son ami n'avait pas tellement changé. A l'inverse de Sakura, il n'avait pas vu le regard fou et haineux de Sasuke, il n'avait pas compris que le déserteur était perdu.

Depuis, il n'avait rien dit, n'adressant pas un mot à sa coéquipière, mais son expression était aisément déchiffrable. Après avoir emmagasiné l'image et assimilé la réalité, naruto n'avait pas hurlé. Il avait simplement fait demi tour, sans adresser un autre regard à Sakura. Lorsque la rose l'avait poursuivi, il ne s'était pas arrêté. Il n'avait pas pu la regarder dans les yeux.

**-Naruto, je … je n'avais pas le choix. Je … je suis désolée ! Je …**

Face aux sanglots larmoyants, la blond serra les poings au point de sentir ses ongles scier ses paumes. Il bouillait d'une rage à peine contenue.

**-Désolée ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Bordel, tu l'as tué ! Je t'avais fait une promesse, je voulais le ramener ! je voulais que nous reformions l'équipe 7, comme avant !**

**-Na … Naruto, il était perdu … ça se … ça se lisait dans ses yeux.**

**-Arrêtes ! J'aurais pu l'aider, j'aurais pu agir ! Mais une fois de plus, tu t'es mise sur sa route. T'as été un boulet … t'as toujours été un boulet !**

En pleurant de multiples flots de perles amères, Sakura lui avoua qu'elle voulait le sauver de ses ténèbres.

**-T'as été incapable de l'aider ! Tu l'as tué … tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Je … je ne veux plus te voir, Sakura. Je ne te connais plus … je … je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à toi.**

**-Naruto … tu n'es pas sérieux ? Tu …**

**-Dégages ! Je veux plus jamais te voir, sale conne !**

Sakura resta interdite. Ces mots si durs lui faisaient mal, même si elle les avait déjà entendus. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas une seconde que le blond souriant qui l'appelait « _sa Sakura-chan_ » ne lui lance ces mots si atroces, si violents, en plein visage.

C'est en poussant de nouveaux sanglots que Sakura courut le plus loin possible, fuyant une douloureuse réalité, dans la direction opposée à celle que prenait l'Uzumaki.

Kakashi mit plusieurs heures à calmer Naruto. Il lui décrivit précisément la déchéance dans laquelle l'Uchiha était tombé. Soigneusement, il lui expliqua tout, l'aidant à se calmer.

**-Sakura … ne peut pas être totalement blâmée. Tu crois que c'est facile pour elle ? Elle a brisé son lien, elle a fracassé son cœur, elle a piétiné ses sentiments pour essayer de te sauver.**

Lorsque Naruto fut calmé et qu'il voulut s'excuser, il chercha la fleur de cerisier dans toute la ville. Les rares témoins l'ayant vue lui indiquaient qu'elle s'était enfermée dans son appartement.

En entrant dans la chambre occupée par la kunoichi, le blond trouva l'endroit trop calme et trop bien rangé. La découverte impossible à ne pas faire devant laquelle il se trouva lui glaça le sang.

Sur le lit, il aperçut le bandeau frontal de sa coéquipière, soigneusement plié, ce symbole décoré d'une feuille stylisée. La marque des shinobis était accompagnée d'une lettre. Ravagé par l'angoisse, il ouvrit le rouleau avec des gestes maladroits. Les fins caractères de sa coéquipière étaient très maladroitement tracés, ponctués de taches et de trainées ayant fait baver l'encre noire. Cependant, il put rapidement lire le message, dont le contenu était parfaitement clair.

« _Naruto._

_Je comprends très bien que tu sois en colère et que tu me haïsses. J'ai tué Sasuke, parce que je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Je l'ai fait en pensant t'aider, parce que je voulais te protéger d'Akatsuki. Mais ça n'excuse pas ma trahison. J'ai fui lâchement tous nos amis, j'ai agi en solitaire pour ne pas vous avouer mon projet, j'ai menti à tous pour vous épargner cette vision et j'ai tué celui que tu voulais aider. J'ai détruit l'homme que j'aimais et j'ai brisé ton ami, celui qui t'a poussé à forger ton nindo._

_Tu as peut être raison, je ne suis qu'une sale conne et qu'un monstre sans âme. Je ne mérite pas ta pitié. Je vais partir, puisque c'est la meilleure chose qu'il me reste à faire._

_Si tu as vu mon bandeau, alors tu as compris. Je suis une lâche et un boulet. Toute ma vie, je n'ai été qu'une pâle figure d'un shinobi et un fardeau. Je tire les conséquences de mon échec et j'annonce renoncer définitivement à mon statut de ninja. Je n'ai jamais été à la hauteur de ce titre et je ne mérites pas de porter ce bandeau._

_Lorsque tu liras ce message, je serais déjà loin. Je ne te demandes pas de me pardonner, car c'est impossible. Ce que j'ai fait ne s'excuse pas. Je ne te demandes pas de m'oublier, car je resterais comme une tâche de honte sur notre équipe. Je te demandes juste de vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends et de ne jamais essayer de me retrouver._

_Encore pardon de t'avoir déçu._

_Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi._

_Pardon de n'avoir jamais pu te rendre tout ce que tu m'as donné._

_Adieu._

_Haruno Sakura_ »

Lorsqu'il eut fini de lire la lettre, Naruto fut effondré. Les paroles cruelles qu'il avait prononcé il y a quelques heures, ses propres paroles, lui revinrent en mémoire et il comprit que, combinées avec le traumatisme de devoir tuer Sasuke de ses mains, elles avaient brisé le cœur de Sakura.

Lorsque Yamato trouva Naruto en larmes, il fit son devoir, celui d'alerter son Hokage.

Malgré toutes les missions de recherche lancées, aucune piste n'avait été trouvée. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Sakura avait comme disparue de la surface de la Terre. La blonde finit par dépouiller son élève de son statut de kunoichi, comme elle le demandait. Plus jamais elle ne devait être revue par un de ses amis et plus jamais Naruto ne devait sourire comme avant.

Des années plus tard, la jônin spéciale Yamanaka Ino se rendit en mission très loin dans l'ouest, àu delà de la lisière entre Kaze no kuni, à proximité avec le pays des démons.

La blonde venait d'échapper à une embuscade, perdant presque tous les autres membres de son équipe. Elle ne s'était pas arrêtée pour les aider, sa mission passant avant tout le reste. Pour mettre le maximum de distance entre elle et ses éventuels poursuivants, elle avait couru sans regarder ou elle allait. Egarée et affamée après trois jours d'errance dans des collines austères et désolées, faiblement boisées et habitées par une faune hostile, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. Elle était dans un lieu si sinistre qu'elle ne vit pas la moindre âme humaine y habiter. Elle était seule, perdue et terrifiée.

Par un coup de chance inouï, par une providentielle aide du destin, la blonde aperçut un toit émerger derrière un escarpement rocheux. Lorsque la blonde épuisée s'approcha, elle découvrit une petite habitation modeste, cernée par la roche. Un torrent dévié se déversait dans une rizière pleine de tiges vertes. Apparemment, l'ermite qui habitait ici devait avoir tout pour vivre seul.

**-Je me demande qui pourrait vivre seul, isolé, sans personne pour lui tenir compagnie. Seul ... sans personne ...**

La blonde se décida à frapper à la porte, espérant que la personne qui habitait ici pourrait l'aider à reprendre quelques forces.

Une voix rauque et usée lui répondit, l'invitant à entrer. La blonde obéit, constatant que la porte n'était pas fermée. L'intérieur faiblement éclairé était aussi sobre que l'aspect extérieur du bâtiment. Une cheminée, une table et deux placards étaient les seuls meubles présents dans cette unique pièce de dix mètres carrés. Un futon était enroulé dans un coin et attendait la nuit. Une porte entrouverte laissait voir une salle de bain rudimentaire. La seule chose qui surprit Ino fut les nombreux outils de travail exposés sur un mur aux cotés de plusieurs kunaï, de sembon, de shuriken et d'un katana à la lame parfaitement aiguisée. Apparemment, le maître des lieux n'était pas un simple ermite. Peut être était elle entrée chez un vénérable maître retiré depuis longtemps.

Le propriétaire était assis dans l'ombre d'un des angles de la cahute. La personne se leva et poussa un grognement de surprise.

**-Ya … Yamanaka Ino ?**

La blonde fut stupéfaite lorsqu'elle entendit cette voix rauque et fatiguée qui n'avait pas été utilisée depuis des années. Elle fut totalement incrédule lorsqu'elle eut la confirmation que son hôte n'était personne d'autre que son amie d'enfance.

**-Sakura-chan …**

La rose avait bien changé. Son visage s'était considérablement aminci, au point que la jeune fille joyeuse d'antan avait désormais les joues creuses, accentuées par de profonds cernes violacés. Ses yeux si pétillants étaient devenus pâles, mais ils avaient acquis une lueur étrange, comme si ils étaient détachés de la contemplation du monde pour observer quelque chose de totalement invisible au commun des mortels. Autre point flagrant, les longs cheveux de l'ermite étaient devenus plus ternes, voire gras à cause de la négligence dont la propriétaire faisait preuve. Ses vêtements étaient rapiécés, mais ils n'avaient rien de comparable avec la tenue de la kunoichi souriante. Ils étaient bruns et uniformes, sans fantaisies ni ornements.

**-Qu'es tu venue faire ici ? J'espère que tu ne comptes pas me ramener à Konoha.**

La blonde ne se soucia pas de cet accueil hostile et enserra sa rivale d'enfance dans ses bras. A l'instant, elle oublia totalement la fatigue et la faim, comme si ces retrouvailles comptaient plus que son état physique.

Après quelques explications, Ino se retrouva face à un bol de riz simple qu'elle avala sans difficultés. Pour remercier Sakura, elle voulut lui apporter des nouvelles du monde extérieur, mais la rose refusa toute connaissance.

**-Je m'en moque. Que l'Akatsuki ait gagné ou perdu, ça ne me touche pas.**

**-Sakura. Pourquoi es tu partie comme ça, sans dire un mot ? Ca fait des années que tu nous manques et …**

**-Ino, ça suffit. Je suis partie pour une bonne raison, tu le sais très bien.**

**-Bien, je n'insisterais pas.**

La blonde eut l'occasion de dormir dans le petit lit, partageant l'espace avec son amie. Le fait d'être nue contre le corps si fragile de la rose fit rougir Ino. En plus de l'excitation qui gagnait son ventre, la blonde commençait à avoir une sérieuse envie de sexe. Fidèle à une de ses habitudes, elle fit lentement glisser son doigt en elle, et commença de petits mouvements de va et vient.

Sakura se retourna et constata le manège d'Ino. N'ayant pas été touchée par un autre être humain depuis des années, elle avança sa main instinctivement et entoura le corps de son ancienne rivale. Lorsque Ino voulut protester, les yeux de Sakura l'en dissuadèrent et elle se laissa aller, saké aidant.

Les événements s'enchaînèrent et la blonde ne résista pas aux lèvres fruitées et à la langue de Sakura qui caressa la sienne. Rapidement, les doigts et les langues se mirent en action, excitant les deux femmes aux corps si sublimes.

Leur jeu dura toute la nuit, gravant ce moment intime au plus profond de leurs esprits. Lorsque Sakura murmura un petit « _je t'aime_ », la blonde eut un visage navré avant de soupirer. Quand est-ce que la fleur de cerisier serait enfin capable d'avoir des amours … normaux et accessibles ?

Ino préféra baisser la tête pour ne plus penser à Sakura et essayer de ne pas croiser ce visage pathétique. Elle ne voulait plus voir les traits de son amie, ravagés par la douleur et reflétant son âme meurtrie … voire mutilée.

La blonde préféra recommencer à se masturber pour oublier. Multipliant les va et viens, elle trouva que ce plaisir solitaire était fade comparé à ce qu'elle avait vécu quelques instants plus tôt. Elle étouffait ses gémissements en mordant un de ses bras, lorsqu'elle entendit une plainte. Aussitôt, la blonde cessa son jeu et regarda sa voisine. La fleur de cerisier fanée poussait de petits gémissements, dus aux souvenirs qui la hantaient et qui ne lui laissaient pas une seule nuit de répit. Ino comprit que si Sakura avait fui son village, c'est parce qu'elle était incapable de rester sur le lieu ou ses fautes se rappelleraient constamment à elle. Pourtant, même isolée de l'autre coté du monde connu, elle n'avait jamais pu se débarrasser de ses démons qui la torturaient sans cesse.

C'est avec un air navré sur le visage que la blonde se recoucha, incapable de trouver le sommeil après avoir vu ces yeux rougis et embués de larmes.

Le lendemain, Ino savait qu'elle devait partir pour accomplir sa mission. Parce qu'avant tout, avant d'être une amie, elle était une kunoichi de Konoha.

Elle remercia juste son amie et lui promit de ne plus jamais revenir, si tel était le choix de l'ermite. Avec un hochement de tête, Sakura approuva.

**-Ino, je voudrais te demander un service.**

La blonde, voyant le reflet fatigué passer dans les yeux de Sakura, s'empressa d'accepter.

**-Bien sûr, dis moi ce que je peux faire.**

**-Ino, tues moi.**

La demande mortifia la blonde, surtout que Sakura venait de se jeter sur elle pour s'agripper et enfouir son visage contre le ventre fin de la blonde aux yeux bleus.

**-Sakura … je ne peux pas …**

**-Ino, j'ai tout perdu. J'ai échoué à sauver Sasuke de lui même. J'ai trahi ma promesse envers Naruto. J'ai brisé mon serment de sauver des vies. J'ai blessé mes anciens amis et surtout, j'ai échoué envers moi même. Qu'est ce qu'il me reste ? Je n'ai plus que toi … alors je te supplie de mettre fin à mon calvaire. Parce que je n'ai même pas eu le courage de le faire moi même.**

Face à cette jeune femme brisée dont le regard indique qu'elle a déjà trop vécu, Ino ne peut s'y résoudre. Quelle horreur, ce monde est vraiment ignoble. A peine dix neuf ans et déjà certaines personnes ont tout vu, ont vécu trop de choses qu'elles ne pourront jamais effacer. Des choses si douloureuses qu'elles ne font que s'accumuler et grandir au fil des années.

**-Sakura, je ne peux pas.**

**-Je t'en supplies … fais le …**

D'un ton catégorique, Ino refusa, malgré l'imploration de Sakura.

**-Non. J'ai juré de protéger ceux qui me sont chers et …**

Ino ne finit pas sa phrase, puisqu'elle constata que le poing chargé de chakra de Sakura venait de lui transpercer les viscères. Le sang afflua dans sa bouche et son visage afficha une expression entre l'horreur et l'incrédulité. La blonde poussa alors un faible gargouillement, tandis que le liquide chaud quittait son corps. Le froid qui la saisissait fut vite remplacé par la peur lorsqu'elle vit les yeux fous et écarquillés de Sakura, ainsi que ce sourire effroyable qui s'étirait sur le visage marqué par une malnutrition chronique.

Incrédule, la blonde s'effondra sur le plancher dont la sciure buvait le liquide à l'odeur cuivrée.

**-Tu sais Ino, tu as beaucoup de relations … mais moi, je suis toute seule désormais. Je n'ai plus que toi. Alors, sois mienne. Appartiens moi … à moi seule. Maintenant et … pour toujours !**

La blonde agonisa, poussant de petits gémissements alors que ses nerfs la torturaient, l'informant de l'état de son corps déchiqueté. Rapidement, elle sentit son âme disparaître. Alors en fin de compte, c'est comme ça qu'elle devait finir …

La rose sourit en préparant le terrifiant jutsu qu'elle avait acquis pendant son exil. Grâce à ce sang versé, elle pourrait posséder véritablement l'âme d'Ino pour elle même. Après quelques signes, elle canalisa son chakra et murmura le nom de la technique interdite.

**-Edo Tensei.**

A l'endroit ou elle se trouvait, elle chargea son chakra dans le but de ramener l'âme d'Ino dans son corps. Une âme désormais marquée par le terrible jutsu. Une âme totalement sous contrôle.

Lorsque Sakura réveilla Ino, elle sourit sincèrement. Enfin, elle n'était plus seule, plus haïe. Elle avait de nouveau quelqu'un avec elle. Pourtant, le regard vide d'Ino lui indiqua que quelque chose lui avait échappé.

Alors qu'elle cherchait ce qui avait pu rater, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir brutalement. Sans hésiter, elle reconnut facilement le génie de Konoha qui avait tout entendu et savait ce que la rose avait fait à sa partenaire.

Face à une silhouette imposante qui venait d'entrer chez elle, Sakura ne répondit rien, elle n'en avait pas la volonté. Si près du but et voilà que l'un de ceux qu'elle avait honte de voir venait de la prendre en faute.

Le trouble-fête était un brun assez mince dont les cheveux étaient coiffés comme un ananas. Il lui expliqua que l'Edo Tensei était utilisé pour ramener un mort en échange de la vie d'une autre personne. Pour l'avoir affrontée pendant la guerre, Shikamaru savait que cette technique innommable avait une faiblesse. Elle n'était pas faite pour ramener à la vie la personne qu'on sacrifiait. Cette technique atroce devait permettre de faire revenir une personne en échange d'un pion sacrifiable. A l'inverse, le geste ignoble que Sakura avait fait n'avait que pour seul but d'asservir un être vivant. L'homme au visage blasé n'affichait pas de la colère, mais juste une pitié masquée par la déception.

**-Sakura, je voudrais tant te tuer. Tu as abandonné tes amis, tu as fuis piteusement et … tu as pris une de mes amies.**

**-Alors tu voudrais que … je te la rendes ? Je ne te la donnerais pas ! Ino est à moi ! A moi ! A moi ! A moi et pour toujours !**

Face au regard dément, le génie recula et sembla davantage navré.

**-Dis moi, es tu heureuse maintenant ?**

Sakura se leva et plaça sa main sur le corps chaud et habité par la vie de son amie. Elle caressa les épaules de la blonde, dont les yeux étaient vides et d'une fixité effrayante.

**-Oui ! Je suis heureuse ! Elle est à moi, je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre !**

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils et soupira.

**-Tu n'as pas compris ? Ce n'est pas Ino. Yamanaka Ino n'existes plus, tu l'as détruite.**

La réalisation frappa brutalement Sakura, alors que le jônin serra les poings.

**-Je ne te tuerais pas. Ce que tu as dans tes bras a été Ino. Continues à te mentir dans ton bonheur. Ce sera … ma vengeance.**

Le shinobi se retourne, adressant un dernier regard à la rose ayant perdu la raison. Sans un mot, il sort et referme la porte qui claque sèchement, comme si elle scellait son sort. Ignorant qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais un autre shinobi de Konoha, Sakura détourna la tête. Son regard ne se lasse pas de contempler le magnifique visage d'Ino et d'un geste, elle écarte la mèche blonde pour voir ses yeux océan.

**-Ino, je suis heureuse … n'est ce pas ? Tu es ici avec moi et …**

Sakura repense à tous ces petits moments partagés avec Ino. Tous ces défis, ces fous rires interminables et ces disputes la laissant brûlante de chagrin. La promesse, l'échange du ruban et tous ces petits moments d'amitié, jusqu'à leur relation de la veille. Elle adorait ces passages ou, au delà des surnoms vexants, elles employaient leurs véritables noms en privé. Ino avait toujours sa voix d'or pour insister sur la deuxième syllabe du prénom de la rose.

**-Hey, Ino …**

Le regard larmoyant de Sakura se pose sur celui, totalement vide, de la blonde.

**-Est ce que tu …peux juste …**

Les yeux de la fleur de cerisier se remplissent de larmes, alors qu'elle finit sa demande.

**- … juste dire … Sakura ? Comme avant ?**

La rose s'effondre en hurlant, lorsqu'elle réalise que plus jamais cette marionnette ne pourra la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Plus jamais elle n'entendra Ino murmurer son prénom.

Sakura s'effondre. Elle est seule … et pour toujours.


End file.
